After the Woods
by DaronwyK
Summary: Follow up to my One Shot: A Walk in the Woods. After being captured by Thorfinn Rowle, Hermione learns that life exists only in shades of grey. AU ending to the war. Warnings: Character Death, Dub-Con, References to Torture.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the much requested follow up to 'A Walk In The Woods'. This will be a Darker fic. Warnings for Main character deaths, dub-con, and torture. Read on at your own risk.

Disclaimer: Pretty standard. The Harry Potter Universe is not mine.

 _o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Thorfinn made a cup of tea for his 'guest'. Her vacant expression worried him, but he supposed it wasn't all that surprising. He added a little bit of sleeping potion to it knowing she'd need her rest, and he'd rather not worry about her wandering off in case the Dark Lord summoned him. Not that there was anywhere for her to go but it would be an inconvenience to have to hunt for her. He went back over and placed the mug in her hands. "Drink this, it will help." He said.

"Why do you care?" She asked, shifting her gaze to meet his eyes.

"I promised to take care of you, and I keep my promises little witch." He said. "Try not to worry too much, your friend seems good at getting out of tight spots." He said a little wryly. He knew it drove his Master over the deep end every time he managed to slip away.

"Will you tell me if he's…" She whispered, feeling tears threaten again.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked her, realizing with a start just how damned young she was. Logically he knew that she was only 17, but this was the first time she'd really looked that young. Earlier when she'd been standing over Umbridge there had been a hardness there, now she was soft and vulnerable.

"I need to know." She said and then dropped her eyes, lifting the mug and drinking the hot liquid obediently. She could taste the undercurrent of some kind of potion, but knew there was little point in fighting it. He was a very big man, and could force the potion into her if he had a mind to. She just drank it down, hoping it was just something to knock her out. She didn't want to think about what she'd done. She'd sold out her best friend, their only hope to stop Voldemort, because he had threatened her parents. She was weak, pathetic.

"All right, if you're sure." He said and sat down across from her.

"Where are we exactly?" She asked, realizing she had no idea where they were exactly.

"Scottish Hebrides." He said. "There's no one else on this particular island, so you'll find no locked doors here. I'm the only one that can apparate in or out, so you even if you got your wand, there's no way for you to get off this island. Given the current, I really don't recommend swimming for it either." He said, needing her to understand. "You also don't need to worry about anyone showing up unexpectedly. No one else even knows that this place exists, it's a safe house of sorts. "

Hermione nodded, a feeling of hopelessness falling around her. She was trapped here, and she knew she was entirely at his mercy. "What will you do with me?" She asked, unable to even look at him.

"I don't know yet, but I didn't lie to you. I won't hurt you girl, I don't take any pleasure in needless pain." He didn't make a move towards her. He could guess what she was afraid of, and given some of his fellows that fear wasn't terribly unfounded. He personally didn't engage in those activities though. "For now…just try not to make any trouble for me."

"Easy enough to promise when you're drugging me." She said, feeling her eyelids getting heavy.

"If our positions were reversed, you'd be doing the same. After all, little witch, I know how dangerous you really are." He saw her waver, eyelids fluttering closed as the potion kicked in. He grabbed the empty mug before she dropped it, and picked the slender girl up carrying her effortlessly up to the second level. He hadn't been intending on having company here, but this place had once been a bustling family home so there were plenty of spare rooms. It had belonged to his great grandparents, and had been a refuge for the Rowles in times of trouble. He laid her down on the bed a moment, and took a few minutes to give the room a cursory cleaning. He went back to his own room and found a clean t-shirt that would have to do for her to sleep in until he could get her clothes cleaned. Her jeans were covered in mud, and her soft grey sweater had obviously been a while without a proper cleaning.

He undressed her, unashamedly admiring the view as he stripped off her undershirt, and unhooked her bra. He restricted himself to simply looking however, when he saw just how many bruises and healing wounds there were marring her skin. He sighed and simply pulled the shirt on over her head. He took off her muddy trainers and socks, seeing the blisters there and frowning. He undid her pants, and pulled them down her legs. A moment's debate left her panties in place, not wanting her to wake up panicking about that. There were more bruises there, clearly gained from running through the woods, with the majority marching up the fronts of her shins and knees. He simply tucked her under the blankets and gathered up her clothes, shutting the door behind him. She needed the sleep, or else such a small dose wouldn't have knocked her out so completely.

He went downstairs to the little laundry room off the back of the kitchen, and tossed her clothes in an all-together too normal, muggle washing machine. He tapped the machine with his wand and let it start chugging away. That done his mind turned to the predicament he currently found himself in. He'd been 15 when the Dark Lord had marked him, in the summer before his fifth year. His father had offered him up like a sacrifice to his master, whispering how good it would be to have a spy inside the school. A few short months later he'd fallen. Like many marked in those times he'd simply learned to conceal that fact that he'd been a Death Eater, hoping against hope that he was really gone for good. Of course, none of them had been that lucky. He'd returned, and called his former followers to him. He and some of the others who had just been teens when he'd fallen had been spared the pain of punishment for not trying to find him, and avenge him. He'd kept his head down, done what he was told, and done what any good Slytherin would in his place. He'd begun to plan.

There was a silent majority amongst the Death Eaters and their families. Witches and wizards that were currently toeing the line simply because there was no other choice. They were marked for death or Azkaban by the other side, and if they rebelled their deaths would come on very swift wings from their own Master. Thorfinn hated what their society had become, that their leaders were always apologizing for being what they were. There was NOTHING for them to be ashamed of for being pure-bloods. Their history and culture was a rare thing, unique.

Muggleborns had their uses, after all every genepool needed an infusion of fresh blood from time to time, but they should not have to admit they were their equals, or elements forbid their superiors. Fools like Albus Dumbledore had driven the wedge wider with every attempt to be 'inclusive'. He was all for restoring tradition, but he'd never been too comfortable with the genocide their leaders had in mind. One look at the Black family would show anyone with half a wit the dangers of inbreeding, and stagnant bloodlines. The odd exceptional muggleborn witch or wizard had a place in their world. Killing them off was not the answer, and he wasn't the only one to see it. No one could openly speak against the Dark Lord, but he was clever and could see in the eyes of some just how easy it would be to lure them away if there was a palatable alternative.

If Potter survived tonight, he'd see about plotting a path down that particular road. If he died, then he'd need to make other plans. He was pouring himself a shot of fire whiskey when his dark mark began to burn. Not just a general summons, this was specific. He mentally swore, and hid Granger's wand behind a loose stone in the hearth and then went outside, apparating to his Lord.

He fell to his knee before the Dark Lord as soon as he popped through. "My Lord, you summoned me?" He said, eyes cast down.

"Yes. Rise Thorfinn…my favoured one. Tonight you have pleased me beyond measure." He said.

Thorfinn rose to his feet, standing taller than the Dark Lord, indeed taller than any of them. "I am glad my efforts please you, my Lord. The boy is dead then?" He asked.

"Alas…no." The Dark Lord gestured to the prone body of Bellatrix Lestrange, where she lay twitching in the dirt. "Your intelligence was correct, but her incompetence allowed the boy to escape. You should punish her for it. If she had simply been a bit more careful we would have Potter, and the war would be over at last."

Thorfinn drew his wand. "If it pleases my Lord, I will punish her until her brains run from her ears." He said, baring his teeth in a predatory grin. He'd never like the crazy bitch.

"Do not render her mindless, she is still useful, for the moment." Voldemort said and waved a hand at the tall Death eater.

"CRUCIO." He cast, watching dispassionately as the witch screamed and writhed under his wand. He pushed it as far as he dared. He cut the spell off and bowed to his master.

"Get her out of my sight." Voldemort hissed at the watching Death Eaters. "Walk with me Thorfinn." He said and turned into the forest. "Bellatrix told me that Dolores was killed."

"Yes, the Order's agent killed her before I could intercede." He said.

"And this agent?" He asked.

"Once I had the information you required, I dealt with them. I didn't believe there was any need to take them to Malfoy Manor for imprisonment." He said, careful not to lie, but to simply obfuscate the truth.

"Severus always told me you were clever, and I never had any reason to believe him until now. So quiet, always watching, and now you nearly hand me Potter on a platter, save for another's incompetence." He said and placed a hand on Rowle's shoulder. "You will be my Lt. from here on out. Everyone answers to you. Find me the boy again, every day he escapes me it emboldens our enemies. Can you do this for me?"

"I live to serve you, my Lord. I will find the boy, no matter what it takes." He swore.

"To that end, I have something for you." He led him further into the woods where a figure lay frozen on the forest floor. It had a shock of red hair that matched the blood painting his face rather vividly. "Find out what he knows…then kill him. The body will make for quite the show piece."

Thorfinn nodded. "Yes, my Lord." He bowed and moved forward, feeling his master leave them. He looked at the figure of the boy on the ground and mentally sighed. He'd been ordered to kill him, so there no other end he could allow. Not if he wanted to protect his little prize. He levitated the body up, checking his pulse and finding it quite strong. He heard footsteps behind him. Fenrir.

"What will you do with the boy?" Fenrir growled.

"What our Master has bid me do. Interrogate and then kill him. Is the safe house near Brixton occupied?" He asked the were-wolf. He had little use for the creature, but plenty of respect for the violence he was capable of. Only a foolish wizard ignored the danger a werewolf like that could pose.

"No, it's vacant." Fenrir growled, wanting to get his hands on the little blood-traitor.

"Get it stocked with food, and basic medical supplies. I can't have the boy expiring on me before I learn what he knows." He said dismissively, unable to help the smile that crossed his lips as the werewolf headed off to complete his task. He checked the boy over for wounds, finding nothing save for the broken nose that accounted for all the blood. He'd been stunned and petrified…easy enough to remedy once he was secure.

He grabbed hold of the boy and apparated out of the forest, into the front hall of a dingy little townhome. He levitated the boy through the house and down into the basement. He locked him into the little cell in the corner and ran a hand through his hair, frowning as he realized he'd just smeared partially dried blood through it.

He lifted his wand and reversed the spells holding the boy immobile. He dragged a chair over, and watched as the boy slowly came to, saw the realization of his situation dawn on him.

"What have you done with Harry, and Hermione! You bastards! If you've hurt them I'll kill you!" He yelled.

"Harry escaped, narrowly. As for the girl? No idea where the little mudblood is." He shrugged and nodded to Fenrir as he came down stairs with a basket. "I'm sure she'll turn up though, maybe my friend here will be kind enough to keep her company when she does."

Fenrir grinned. "Nothing sweeter than the meat of a little girl like that." He bared his teeth at Ron.

"That will be all Fenrir…I'll summon you if I need anything else." Thorfinn said, enjoying the resentment in the creature's eyes. It was the little things that made life worthwhile. He waited until he heard the door at the top of the stairs slam and then he cast a non-verbal muffilato. "So…Ron Weasley, isn't it?" He said and deliberately took an apple from the basket and bit down on it. "Been on the run long?" He asked.

Ron's jaw tightened, looking away and trying not to hear the crunch as he chewed on the apple. His stomach rumbled loudly and twisted painfully.

"It's a simple question, boy. Answer a couple of those, and I'll give you some bread and cheese. Must have been a while since you've had a good meal." He said.

Ron swallowed and nodded, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Since the Ministry fell." He whispered.

"That long mmm? You've done well to avoid detection then. So it's just been the three of you then, all that time?" He looked surprised.

"Yes." He answered, looking surprised when the Death Eater stood and walked over, handing him a bottle of water and bun with some sliced cheese in it.

"Good lad." He said. "I'm not unreasonable boy, tell me what I need to know and this doesn't have to be so unpleasant for you. I don't like torturing children." He said and moved his chair to sit in front of the cell, enjoying his apple.

"Signed up for the wrong side then." Ron mumbled.

"Both sides have done their share of evil, boy…don't delude yourself into thinking they haven't." He chuckled a little. "So, now for the harder questions. What have you and the Potter lad been up to all these months? Surely there was some plan other than scurrying around the woods like vermin." He asked. He didn't really think the boy would answer, he just needed some damned eye contact. He wasn't the most talented legilimens in the world, but he could do enough for this he was fairly certain.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Nothing, we've been hiding while the order prepares to take the rest of you scum out for good." He spit.

"So, you and Potter…do you share that pretty mudblood? Or do you just watch while she does him?" He taunted him, enjoying the scream of rage as the boy rushed the bars. He hit them hard, but Thorfinn stood and his hand shot in, tangling a hand in his hair and pulling his head back to force him to meet his eyes as he cast. "Legilimens!"

He rushed in, the boy's mind rough and chaotic. His taunts had succeeded in making him too angry to mount any manner of defence. He saw a sword in the boy's hand, the image of his little witch nude in the embrace of Harry Potter, taunting Ron…telling him he was nothing. He watched the boy lift the sword and destroy an antique locket…the dark vision dissolving as he did. A rush of other memories, fights between the three, the girl crying with blood on her hands as she tried to stop a gaping wound from bleeding out. He shifted through the swirl of memory, finding images of another item, a golden cup, stolen by his little pet from Bellatrix's vault. Clever little thing. He heard the plan to go to Hogwarts, saw the boys waiting for Hermione, saw their worry. Time ticked by and she didn't come, then hell exploded around them as Death Eaters appeared all through the forest, curses flying through the dark not caring what it struck or who.

He ripped through the boy's mind taking all he knew about these objects, these Horcruxes, and all the knowledge about their Master himself. A fucking Halfblood. The great blood supremacist himself was the son of a filthy muggle. Knowing the boy had to die made him less careful as he rooted through, learning every dirty little secret the boy's mind held. He rooted out everything he could now about his little prize, his little witch. Saw her evolve from an awkward, bossy, know-it-all to the beauty he'd just captured. He saw this boy break her heart, then seek to win it back clumsily. He saw her ingenuity, her cleverness during their flight through the world as they evaded the Snatchers and Death Eaters. He saw her weeping over the body of House Elf that had saved her, and then battling through Gringotts. He finally released the boy and sneered.

"What a fool you were, to never see what you had." He said and looked down at the twitching form of the boy with a kind of pity. He could end him now, cleanly, but he needed to buy a little time yet. He lifted his wand and pointed it at the boy's forehead. "Obliviate." He took the memory of his mental attack from the teen and turned away from the cell.

He headed upstairs and looked at Greyback. "I need to verify some of the information he gave me. I'll return tonight. You can play with him a little, but don't kill him. Our Master will be most unhappy if you do." He gave the werewolf a hard look.

"I'll make sure he lives." The werewolf chuckled and headed for the stairs as Thorfinn apparated away. He knew full well what Greyback would do to the boy, but there was little help for it. As soon as he'd been taken, the Weasley boy's fate was sealed. There was nothing he could do without exposing himself or his plans. So the Dark Lord was vulnerable, and a doe patronus…he was one of the few that would recognize it. Severus Snape was helping the Potter brat. An ally perhaps, if approached carefully.

He entered the cottage and went back to the kitchen, and grabbed his drink. It was right where he'd left it. He threw it back, letting the burn in his throat distract him. Bloody fucking hell he hated being in someone else' head, no matter how useful it could be at times. It was a skill he kept carefully to himself. He stripped off his shirt, seeing a smear of blood on it and tossed it into the laundry room. He could grab a few hours of sleep before having to deal with his witch. He had a proposition for her, and given everything he now knew about her, he was fairly certain she'd accept.

He finished undressing and threw himself down on his bed, wand close to hand…just in case. Sleep came quickly, used to catching a few hours whenever he could. Plans and plots ran through his mind, centering on the petite brunette currently sleeping across the hall. She was the keystone, the piece he had always been missing for this to work. Now he just needed her to co-operate, it's a good thing he could be very persuasive. In his sleep a smirk curled up the edge of his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Hermione woke to the warmth of sunlight against her cheek. She smiled softly and shifted and then bolted straight upright in bed. She was wearing an oversized black t-shirt and she had no memory of getting undressed. She looked around the room for her clothes and saw nothing and she started cursing. She could smell the incredible aroma of something cooking, and her stomach clenched reminding her that it had been some time since she'd had a proper meal. She bit her lip and got out of bed, seeing that the shirt hit her an inch of two above her knees and decided to just suck it up and go downstairs. She had her suspicions about how she'd gotten into this shirt in the first place.

She walked down the stairs, bare feet not making any noise.

"I was just about to come and wake you." Her captor said, seemingly perfectly aware of her movements. His head appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Tea or coffee?" he asked her.

"Coffee." She said. "With cream and sugar." She added, hating that she was accepting anything from him but it did no good to starve herself.

He nodded. "Food's on the table, help yourself." He said as he disappeared and she tromped down the second half of the staircase and followed the smells to the kitchen. She paused there, in awe of the sight before her. There were pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and even some fruit.

"This is…" She looked stunned and sat down, helping herself to a little of everything. Logically she knew that she and the boys had been on short rations so long that she'd need to eat modestly to avoid being ill but her stomach had other ideas.

"I thought you might enjoy a real breakfast." He said and poured the coffee and added some cream and sugar to the mug before setting it in front of her.

"It's been a while." She said took a sip of the coffee and had to close her eyes a minute. It tasted like heaven. "Thank you." She said very quietly.

"You're welcome, little witch." He said and came to sit down as well.

"My friends…are they…" She asked hesitantly.

He met her eyes and decided that the truth was best. "Harry managed to escape, but your other friend wasn't so lucky. The Dark Lord captured him, and he's being interrogated now." He said quietly. "I am very sorry."

Hermione looked down at her plate, feeling such a strange mix of emotions. Joy for Harry, and utter desolation for Ron. "Will they kill him?" She asked.

"Soon…if he's lucky." He said, not telling her that he was in charge of that interrogation. "After breakfast, there's something I want to discuss with you. It may dictate whether your friend Potter survives the war, and who comes out on top."

"Let's discuss it now." She said.

"All right, but only if you keep eating. You're too damn thin." He said and when she nodded and took a bite of her eggs he continued. "In exchange for something, I am willing to bring a number of Death Eaters to your side, enough to certainly turn the tide, and to assist you in ending the Dark Lord forever." He said softly.

"What?" She looked confused. "Why would you betray him…you're winning."

"He is winning. The rest of us are losing. He's insane, but still a better option than death or Azkaban for many of us. If your side were willing to be the better option, you might find yourself with a much stronger army." He said and ate a piece of bacon, watching her face.

"That's their price, now what's yours for bringing them all over?" She asked warily.

"Clever girl." He nodded. "Your word, by way of the Unbreakable Vow, that once I bring the Death Eaters I mentioned to your side you will marry me." He said.

Hermione looked stunned and then she started to laugh. "You have to be joking! Marry me? You don't even know me…I'm a mudblood for god's sake!"

"I know you, little witch, better than you think." He said, not laughing. "You're exceptional, lovely, and dangerous. If you want me to betray my Master, you'll give me what I want." He stood and walked around the table, seeing the laughter fall from her features as she realized he was deadly serious. He moved fast and slipped a hand into her hair and pulled her head back as he stole a kiss. Her lips were soft, and she gasped in surprise giving him the foothold he needed to plunder her mouth. Her inexperience was evident but she didn't push him away. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. "And I want you." He released her and moved back around to his side of the table.

Hermione could only sit there, like someone had hit her with a stunner. She swallowed and then lifted a hand, touching her lips before she shook herself. "I do have a name you know." She managed to say.

"So you do, Hermione." He said, letting his voice almost caress it. "So, what will it be then? Marry me for an army, or let the Dark Lord destroy your friend and spend the rest of your life my prisoner here? It's not like it would be a terrible hardship for you." He grinned cockily.

Her cheeks burned and she fought back a retort realizing that trapped here, there was little he couldn't do to her anyway. Wasn't it better to try and get something out of it for herself? Was it so much to sacrifice for the greater good? She bit her bottom lip remembering Dumbledore's words. Sometimes we have to choose between doing what is right, and what is easy. "It's not much of a choice." She whispered.

"But it's still a choice, which is more than you had last night." He said. "I'd love to be able to give you time to think it over, but that's something we don't have right now. I need your answer, either way." Thorfinn said.

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. "I need a minute." She stood and walked out of the kitchen, out into the fresh air. She let her eyes scour the barren landscape of the island, realizing that there was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide from this. She wrapped her arms around her middle and let the wind whip around her, fluttering the edge of the t-shirt around her legs.

She didn't know how long she stood there before he came out and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I need your answer Hermione." He said softly and reached out to stroke her cheek, encouraged when she didn't pull away.

"I'll do it." She whispered, closing her eyes. "But I can't swear the oath until we have someone to act as bonder." She remembered the specifics of it.

"How do we contact the Order?" He asked her.

"There's a place we can go..." She said softly. "I'll have to take you there though." She said knowing it was under protections.

He nodded. "Your clothes should be nearly dry, we'll go once you've finished your breakfast and gotten dressed." He said. "The member of the Order will act as our bonder, so don't get any ideas about double crossing me." He tipped her chin up, meeting her eyes.

"I won't. You're not the only one that keeps their word." She whispered.

"All right, let's get you back inside before you freeze." He guided back inside the warm kitchen and got her another mug of coffee while she sat down to finish eating. He cleaned up from breakfast and went to get her clothes from the dryer. He folded them and sat them down on the chair next to her. "There wasn't anything I could do for the trainers, save a good scourgify." He said.

"Thanks, it's been a while since they've had a proper laundering." She said quietly, food sitting like bricks in her stomach. She jumped as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Living in a tent in the woods for months, I'm hardly shocked by that." He said and gently rubbed her tight shoulders. "All the things you've done, and I'm what scares you…why?" He asked. He'd seen her kill in cold blood, seen all the brave and reckless things she'd done in her quest to destroy the Dark Lord, and yet his hands on her shoulders were making her shake like a leaf.

"Because I can't fight this…" She admitted quietly. "I chose it."

"I've said so before, and will again now…I will not hurt you Hermione. What I'm offering is not so terrible, not in the grand scheme of things." He stroked his thumb up and down the back of her neck. "There are many men who would have simply taken what they desire from you. What I desire however, can only be given." He leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear. "Such things are always better when given freely."

Hermione shivered at the feel of his lips against her ear, his voice rumbling in that tone that just went straight through her. "I should get dressed." She managed to say.

He chuckled and released her. "Of course, little innocent." He gave a half bow. "The bathroom is through there, in case you want to shower. There's also a jar of bruise salve on the counter." He moved back and watched as she grabbed her clothes and all but ran to the bathroom.

 _o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Hermione locked the bathroom door and leaned against it, her heart hammering against her ribs. What the hell was WRONG with her? He was a Death Eater! It shouldn't matter that his voice made her feel…NO! She shook herself and went to turn on the shower. She stripped off the T-shirt and tossed it in the hamper. She slipped off her panties and got under the blissfully hot water. She scrubbed her hair, enjoying the simple luxury of shampoo as opposed to cleaning charms. As she had discovered over the months, they really had their limits. She hissed a little as the soap stung at some of her healing scratches from the Gringotts disaster. She wished she could hide under the hot water forever but she needed to get dried off and try to contact the Order. With Rowle.

She got out and dried off, before opening the jar on the counter and taking a moment to smell it. It smelled vaguely of anise and mint, nicer than the stuff she was used to making at school. She dipped her fingers in and spread a thin layer over her bruises, smiling and the discomfort seemed to disappear. She'd need to ask him who'd made this. She tended to all of her bruises that she could reach before dressing again. She left her hair hanging loose around her shoulders in damp waves.

She came out and saw him sitting at the table. The sight of him almost stopped her breathing for an instant. He looked dangerous. He was dressed all in black. Black leather boots, black pants and a black t-shirt under a well-worn black leather jacket. There was a glint of silver chains around his neck. His blue eyes seemed to shine brighter in the absence of any other colours. She noticed then that her wand was beside him on the table, sitting there oh so innocuously. "I'm ready." She managed to find her voice.

"Good." He stood and picked up her wand. "Now, I need your word that you won't try and double cross me." He said, holding her gaze.

"I swear I won't try to run, or kill you." She smirked a little.

"I suppose that will need to do." He held out her wand, a show of trust.

Hermione reached out and wrapped her fingers around the familiar wood and felt its magic singing to her. She relaxed a little. "How do you want to do this?" She asked him.

"We'll side-along apparate. As long as I'm in contact with you, the wards will let you pass." He said and moved even closer to her, wand out just in case and he wrapped an arm around her body, pulling her in tight. He smirked a little as her breath hitched.

Hermione nodded and focused on the Shell Cottage, the familiar bone crushing sensation passed and they appeared on the shoreline, in front of the cottage. She stepped in between a furious Remus Lupin, and Thorfinn as she was the werewolf stormed out of the cottage. "No Remus…it's not what you think." She said.

"What was the first piece of magic you ever saw me do?" Remus asked, wand still raised as his eyes fixed on the Death Eater at Hermione's back.

"The Patronus Charm. What was the first spell you taught me?" She asked in turn.

"The Boggart Banishing Spell." He said. "What is *HE* doing here."

"He has something to offer the Order." She said. "I think you should hear him out Remus. He could have killed me, or turned me over to *him*."

"Very well, but he gives you his wand before he comes inside." Remus said stiffly.

"Very well." Thorfinn offered it to Hermione without hesitation.

Hermione took it and they headed into the cottage.

"Are you all right? Word came that they got Ron, and Harry didn't know what had happened to you." Remus said as they went inside.

"Thorfinn captured me last night, in the Dark Forest. He wasn't involved with the raid that took Ron." She said quietly.

"Ron or Harry must have triggered the taboo last night." Thorfinn said, covering for the girl. "The Dark Lord was most displeased that Harry escaped yet again. There are those of us within the ranks that would be willing to…defect to your side, if there were assurances made that once the dust settles we'll be absolved of any crimes we might have committed while in the Dark Lord's service. If your side is willing to guarantee that, I can give you enough witches and wizards to turn the tide in your favour." He said.

Remus looked stunned. "Why now?"

"Because he's very close to victory, and he is quite mad. Most of us follow simply out of fear, or a lack of alternatives. I was just a boy when the Mark was forced on me, I take no pleasure in the things we do." He said honestly. "If there is a time to change the trajectory of his assent to power, it must be now. Or we will be too damn late."

"I am sure we can reach an agreement for…amnesty." He said. "I'd need to go and speak to the other members of the order."

"Before you go, I need you to act as a bonder for a vow Remus." Hermione said softly.

"What manner of vow?" He frowned at her.

"An agreement we reached, before we came here." Thorfinn smirked darkly. "No Oath…no Death Eaters."

"Miss Granger, you are aware what will happen if you break this oath?" Remus said, looking at the rather pale girl. Whatever this agreement was had to be serious.

"I'll die." She replied quietly. "But without his help, I'd probably end up dead anyway, or wishing that I was." She took a deep breath.

"Give me your right hand." Thorfinn said and clasped it tightly. "Mr. Lupin…if you would?" He asked.

Remus raised his want and cast the enchantment, nodding to them both.

"Hermione Granger, will you swear to accept my hand in marriage after I deliver the promised Death Eaters to your side?" Thorfinn said.

"I will." She said, watching fascinated as a band of fire circled their hands. She heard Remus' sharp intake of breath.

"Will you swear to be my wife in all ways, not just in name." His eyes were intent on her.

"I will." She said again, and she watched another band of fire circle them again.

"I accept your oath." Thorfinn said and the fire melted into their hands, warmth sealing the bond.

"I witness this oath and remind both that it is binding. Nothing save death can undo it." Remus whispered and dropped his wand, looking at Hermione sadly.

Thorfinn raised Hermione's hand to his lips and kissed its back. "I need to speak to you alone for a moment." He said.

"I'll be right back Remus." She said, knowing her former Professor would want to talk to her as well. She walked outside with him.

He reached into his shirt and took off one of his necklaces. "I want you to wear this." He placed it over her head. "Keep it next to your skin, and out of view."

Hermione looked at the pendant for a moment and smiled, recognizing the Runes. "What is it?"

"A protective amulet, it's been in my family for a very long time." He said and lifted the other chain he wore and showed her the twin of the one in her hand. "There are always two..." He said and touched her cheek. "It will give you a little extra protection, and let me find you if you're in trouble. I don't plan on letting you get out of our deal by dying." He leaned down and stole a kiss.

Hermione returned the soft brush of lips, shivering a little as his hand slid back into her hair tightening possessively at the nape of her neck. She made a small sound in her throat as he deepened it, taking her mouth aggressively. He was suddenly pulling back and she could feel her cheeks burning.

"Stay here until I return. It might be late tonight. I need to connect with my friends and make certain the Dark Lord doesn't suspect anything." He said to her. "Promise me you'll stay here."

She nodded. "I'll stay here. Thorfinn…be careful." She said, blushing darker.

"Careful there, little witch, I'll start thinking you don't really hate me." He winked at her and straightened. "Off you go back inside. I'll return when I can."

She nodded and handed him back his wand before going back inside the cottage. She heard the soft crack as he disappeared as she moved through the door.

"What in the name of Merlin were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all? Smartest witch of your age indeed." Remus said, looking utterly disappointed in her.

"I didn't have a lot of choices Remus." Hermione said and sat down. "It was agree to marry him in return for his help, or something much less savory." She said quietly.

"How did he even get his hands on you?" Remus made a motion that set the kettle to boiling.

"He caught me just after I…" She stopped and looked at him. "I'd gone to try and capture Umbridge and things went sideways. I killed her." She whispered. "I was trying to hide the body when he got the drop on me."

Remus frowned. "Did he hurt you?" He couldn't smell anything like that on her, but she was acting very strangely.

"No, he didn't do anything like that. He did thank me for not killing him in the café that night." She chewed on her bottom lip. "But this is what we need, isn't it?" She looked at Remus.

"More desperately than I wanted to let on. We're not doing well Hermione. The hunt for the Horcruxes was so important we didn't want any of you to know how bad things were getting." Remus sighed. "I'll go and meet with Kingsley and Arthur, and let them know at Rowle is offering. I won't tell them about your bargain. That's not something they need to be worrying about now." He knew the two other men would want to refuse Rowle out of hand if they heard he was using the offer to force Hermione into marriage. They needed the help too badly.

"Is Harry ok?" She asked softly.

"He got away cleanly…he's somewhere safe. We don't know about Ron." He said.

"Thorfinn said that he'd been taken for interrogation…he didn't know where." She whispered. "He seemed sure that Ron wouldn't be alive for long." She felt tears in her eyes. Her fault, this was all her fault. If she'd just gone right to Hogwarts with Harry like he'd wanted, they'd all still be together.

Remus reached over and touched her hands. "There was nothing you could have done Hermione, Harry was just lucky to be able to escape. You can't blame yourself for what happened."

Hermione just shook her head. It *was* her fault, but she couldn't make the words come out. She didn't want to see the look of blame on his face, she couldn't bear it. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. We were supposed to do this together…to the end."

Remus squeezed her hand. "I know…I'm sorry." He said quietly. War had a way of destroying plans, and rending friendships apart. "I'll make you some tea and then I'll go and meet with the others. Will you be ok here?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll just get some rest. Thorfinn said he might not return until late, he needs to track down the people he has in mind."

"Ok." He said and got up to fix her tea. There was something more going on than she was saying, but he was the last person in the world to demand anyone share their secrets. He had enough of his own. "Whatever's really going on, just remember that you're not alone." He said as he brought her tea over. "You have friends, and people that love you. Don't let him convince you that you're alone."

"I won't." She promised, though in her heart she felt like she was. "Tell Harry I'm sorry." She said softly.

"I will. He'll be glad to know that you're safe." Remus said. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Hermione nodded and watched as Remus left. She sipped her tea and tried not to think about everything that had happened, and would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So touched with the response to this story. Thank you to all my reviewers.

 _o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Thorfinn knocked firmly on the door to the Headmaster's office, before stepping in and seeing the form of Severus Snape seated in an armchair by the fire. He'd been a handful of years behind the man in school, though they'd had a similar circle of friends. He was paler than usual, which for Severus was rather impressive. He could see everything that had passed this last year weighing on him. "Snape." He said as he strode through the room.

"Rowle." Severus said, lifting an eyebrow. "To what do I owe this rare pleasure?" His tone left no illusions that he was actually pleased to see him. "Has the Dark Lord seen fit to replace the Carrows with someone marginally more suited to teaching children?"

"Hardly." He snorted. "I stumbled across something rather intriguing. Something I need to show you in the utmost privacy." He said quietly, not wasting time with verbal sparring.

Severus' face was perfectly emotionless, a mask he had perfected over the years. He lifted his wand and cast a powerful privacy spell. "Place the memory you wish me to see in the pensieve." He rose and walked across the room to stand in front of the silver bowl.

Thorfinn touched his temple and drew out two memories for Snape, sending them spinning into the bowl.

Severus leaned forward and fell into the memory. The first caught him off guard. _A younger version of himself walked across a darkened field and cast a patronus. The silvery doe came to his hand as he whispered to it and sent it off. The memory faded into Ron, Hermione, and Harry talking about the doe patronus that had led them to the sword of Gryffindor_. Severus felt a chilling thread of fear run through him as he came out of the memory and looked at Rowle. "Who did you take this memory from?" There was a fuzziness to the memory that only came when it was something extracted through Legilimency. Panic gripped his throat. If the Dark Lord had Potter…

"Ronald Weasley. The Dark Lord captured him last night in the Forest of Dean." He said. "I was put in charge of the interrogation, though the Dark Lord is currently ignorant of what I've learned. Potter escaped, and is safe for the moment."

"Will you tell our Master what you know?" Severus gripped his wand, preparing to fight.

"No. There's a better alternative now, I spent the morning negotiating it." He said. "We have a way out, to be free of him." It was a great risk to come to him, the man that the Dark Lord considered one of his most faithful, but Rowle knew him, knew how much he had loved Lily Evans. The doe patronus gave him hope.

Severus met his eyes. "You have others all ready?" He asked carefully.

"I've gotten fifteen others, sworn to secrecy and held by oaths. I go to meet with the Order tonight, to gain amnesty for all those involved." He said. "We'll continue as we are, until the opportune moment to strike."

Severus nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "You may depend on my assistance when the time comes. There is one person who needs to be made aware of the arrangement tonight, however." He said.

"Who?" Thorfinn's eyes narrowed.

"Minerva McGonagall, she's been preparing to oust me for some time. If she is made aware things will go easier on this end." He said. "She can be trusted, and bound with oaths as you see fit."

He nodded. "Call her then. I can't remain much longer, it wouldn't do for the Carrows to discover me here." He repressed a shudder. Those two made his skin crawl. "And there is much left to do before the day is done."

Severus nodded and threw floo powder into his fireplace, leaning into the green flames to call Minerva through. The older witch regarded them both with barely veiled contempt but she nodded to Severus. "There is something you need to see Minerva." He said quietly. "And it will explain much of why Mr. Rowle is here."

"Very well…what do you need to show me Headmaster?" Her tone was stiff and Thorfinn could clearly see her hand itching to draw her wand.

"Come to the pensieve." He motioned her over and after casting Rowle's memories out, he drew some of his own and added them to the swirling liquid. "Take whatever time you require."

Minerva frowned but leaned in, curiosity rising above contempt for the men in the room with her. She fell into a swirl of memory.

 _She watched Severus tending to Albus in this very office. Trying to halt the decay consuming him. She heard Albus ordering him to strike the fatal blow when the time came, saw Severus refusal and his tears and then finally his acceptance. She felt tears rising in her eyes as she watched the promise break the younger man. She was pulled into another memory, she saw the Death Eaters, Draco, and Albus…heard his plea to Severus. A plea for mercy…but not to spare his life. To end it. She understood everything then. Then she saw Severus moving like a piece of shadow through a forest, the Sorting Hat in his hand. She watched him draw the sword of Gryffindor from the hat and toss it into the lake. A whispered charm froze the surface, sealing the sword safely within. He cast his patronus and whispered something to it, too softly to be heard and then he disapparated as the creature darted deeper into the woods._

She came out of the memory and looked at Severus as though she had never really seen him before. "My poor boy…" She whispered.

Severus shook his head. "I made my choices Minerva. I do not want, nor deserve your pity." He said shortly. "However Mr. Rowle has convinced a good number of the Dark Lord's best followers to defect to our side. The cause for his sudden change of heart I cannot say…" He trailed off, wondering what would have been the catalyst for this bold strike, but not entirely sure he wanted to know. Rowle had always been ambitious, but cautious to a fault. He never acted until he was certain of every possible outcome.

"Have you already been in contact with the Order?" Minerva asked.

He nodded. "I spoke to Remus Lupin this morning, with Miss Granger. He was taking the offer to the others. I'm to return tonight with names and then we shall start to prepare."

Severus nodded. "Then I swear, on my magic, to not reveal this plan to any that are not currently in this room." He narrowed his eyes speculatively as the other Death Eater mentioned Miss Granger.

"As do I." Minerva said. "All will continue as it has been until we receive word."

Thorfinn nodded. "Sign your name." He handed Severus a paper. "This is to ensure that we receive what was promised by Remus." He said.

Severus' eyebrows rose at the names on the list. While not large in number, all of the names on the list were wizards of exceptional talent. "Impressive Thorfinn, very impressive." He signed his name. "Guard that with care."

"I intend to." He slipped it away and headed out of the Headmaster's tower. He moved quickly out of the castle, hoping that no one had spotted him. Once past the gates he focused on the safe house and apparated there.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Thorfinn could smell the blood the instant he popped through and resisted the urge to gag. He was going to kill that mangy creature. He moved quickly through the house and into the basement. He had to resist the urge to vomit, the stench was even worse down here. The Weasley boy, or what was left of him, was tied over the table. There was the shocking gleam of bone visible in the deep wounds, and the lad's breathing was laboured and sounded wet. He stepped off the bottom step and approached. The boy was near death, there was too much blood on the floor for him to survive. He reached out and checked the boy's pulse, it was so very faint just fluttering there beneath his fingers. He swore and stripped off his jacket, tossing it over the back of a chair. Where the hell was Fenrir?

He untied the boy's wrists and ankles then he picked him up, carrying him into the cell and laying him down on the simple cot. He gently covered his form with a blanket, as he shook his head. He could bring him back, healing charms, and blood replenishing potions would work a treat, but he wasn't certain he should. He knew Fenrir liked the youngsters, and was rarely choosey about them being male or female. He wasn't sure the boy would want to remember what had happened. He put a hand over the boy's nose and mouth, clamping his nostrils shut and preventing him from breathing in. The teen on the cot weakly struggled, but soon he stilled. Thorfinn closed his eyes and waited a while longer before moving his hand. "I'm sorry lad." He whispered and checked his pulse again, finding nothing. He heard the slam of a door upstairs and he drew his wand, rage simmering below the surface.

"Greyback!" He shouted and stepped out of the little cell and waited in the midst of all that blood and filth, waiting for the werewolf to come downstairs. He pulled on his jacket, mentally making a face at the feel of the liner sticking to the tacky blood on his skin.

"Where's the boy…I was just coming to continue." Fenrir grinned darkly.

"You killed him you IDIOT! CRUCIO!" He cast, taking some dark pleasure as the man fell down the stairs, body contorting in agony. He cut off the curse and looked down at the wolf, lying at the base of the stairs in a pool of his victim's blood. "The Dark Lord will hear of this," Thorfinn strode past him, grabbed hold of the dead Weasley boy, and apparated himself to Malfoy Manor. He was covered in blood and the ferocious look on his face was enough to move everyone out of his way as he headed for the drawing room.

The Dark Lord was standing in front of the fireplace, and he turned as Thorfinn entered. "What has happened?"

"Greyback killed the Weasley boy. I'd left to check on some information he'd given me and when I returned I found the boy lying in a pool of his own blood…dead. I told him to leave the boy alive, and he has destroyed our best chance of finding Potter." He all but snarled.

Voldemort went deathly still and looked at Rowle, seeing the blood all over him. "Show me the body." He said and followed Rowle to the entryway. One look at the Weasley boy's body was enough to confirm Rowle's claims. Fenrir Greyback had a most distinctive style, and his touch was written all over the dead boy's body. "Bellatrix, Rudolphus…find Greyback and bring him to me." He said in a quiet voice. "What leads did the Weasley boy give you?"

"Potter was looking for something, but the boy wasn't making sense. The Deathly Hallows are a myth, they certainly aren't real. Maybe all those months alone have unhinged his mind. I'll keep looking, see if there's anything else I can find." He growled.

"Go. Do not return until you have better news. I will deal with Greyback's disobedience." He said, dismissing the blonde Death Eater.

Thorfinn bowed deeply. "My Lord." He said before disappearing with a crack. He took a moment, standing on the shore outside the little cottage where his little witch was waiting to compose himself. He was covered in blood, and his temper was frayed. It had been a very long day. He heard the door open behind him and he turned a little, seeing her come outside. He stripped off his jacket and cast a quick scourgify on it. He stripped off the saturated shirt and tossed it away, banishing it with a casual flick of his wand. He knelt just in the surf and began to scrub the worst of the blood off of his skin. He didn't need Remus able to smell the Weasley boy's blood all over him.

"Who's blood is that?" She asked as she approached, seeing the blood on his hands and a careless smear on his face.

"You don't need to know." He said quietly, not having the heart to tell her that it was her friend's. "Some horrors you don't need in your head." He knew very well that it could have just as easily been her body in the cellar of that disgusting safe house. He dunked his head into the water and scrubbed the blood off his face.

"Tell me." She said forcefully, gripping her wand.

Thorfinn stood and straightened up to his full height, his exhaustion gone in an instant as he turned to face her fully. "No. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to draw your wand unless you mean to use it?" He said. "What'll it be then, little witch, going to hex me or put that damn thing away?" He narrowed his blue eyes. His wand was in his jacket, he could summon it but she'd get the first blow in.

She gritted her teeth and then put her wand away, itching to do just that…hex his ass until she felt better. "Damn you."

"I've been damned a long time, Hermione." He said and grabbed his clean jacket, fishing his wand out and casting a cleaning and drying charm on his pants. "Are your friends here?" He asked her, wondering if their presence had been what stayed her hand. A part of him wanted her to let loose on him, see if that little dark sparkle he'd seen the other night was still there.

She nodded. "Come inside. There's a bathroom if you need to clean up more…"

"No point…after we talk we'll head back to my place and I can get a shower and some clean clothes."

"I'm not going back there." Hermione said.

"Yes, you are." He stepped closer, making her tip her head back to keep his gaze. "We have a deal, remember little witch?" He didn't touch her, but as he watched the blush rush up her neck and into her cheeks, he realized that he didn't need to. Elements he needed to find out if she dueled like she kissed…it might almost be worth her killing him to find out.

Hermione swallowed past the sudden tightness in her throat. Again she was hit by the sheer size of him. Her head barely reached his chest, making her feel incredibly small. His very naked chest, naked tattooed chest. She stepped back first, and simply turned her back on him and retreated inside.

Remus was sitting at the table with Arthur and Kingsley. When he saw Rowle come in, he narrowed his eyes. He could smell the faint traces of old blood on him, but not enough to place who it had belonged to. "Well…did you meet with your 'friends'?" He asked.

Thorfinn nodded, watching Hermione as she sat by the fireplace…her back to him. "Yeah." He pulled out the paper and laid it in front of the men. "Sixteen names, seventeen including myself. Every one of them is bound by magical oath to secrecy. We'll need to devise a way to pass the word that it's time to move, but they'll be on our side when it's time." The Averys, Malfoys, and Notts had been the hardest to wrangle, and the riskiest, but they had been chaffing under the Dark Lord's growing mania for a while now. Lucius was not the same man he'd been before Azkaban, and Narcissa had pledged to get both her husband and son on board. She knew they had no future if the Dark lord prevailed. Antony Mulciber was a friend and had agreed without question. They'd gotten the younger, newer Death Eaters on side together. McNaire, Wilde, Malborne, Keene, and a smattering of others that had joined recently and were shocked by the reality they were facing. Severus had rounded out the group, and having him involved actually eased Thorfinn's mind somewhat. He knew just how deadly Snape could be.

"I can help you with devising a signal." Hermione spoke up softly. "I'll tell you about it later."

Arthur read over the paper, in shock at the names on it. "All of them agreed to switch sides?"

"Every last one." He said, rather proud of the accomplishment.

"We discussed it at length, and we can agree to the terms you've offered. Amnesty for all of them, including yourself." Arthur said. "Even Snape."

"It's probably little consolation, but he was operating under Albus' orders that night. The old man was dying anyway, and he wanted to spare Draco from having to do it." He said. "Minerva's aware." Thorfinn was aware it took a special kind of monster to look Arthur Weasley in the eye when only hours ago he'd killed his son. If the Dark Lord had his way, Arthur would know of his son's death soon enough, and these negotiations were too delicate to risk any messy emotions getting in the way.

Arthur nodded. "Do you have any word about my son?" He asked the Death Eater.

Thorfinn shook his head. "I'm sorry." He said simply. "I don't know where he is." And at the moment he didn't. He'd left the body at Malfoy Manor, but he knew it was likely he would have been moved. Something to showcase to their enemies.

Arthur nodded, pain written on his face. "Can you return tomorrow night? We can keep you informed of things and try to co-ordinate our efforts."

"I'll return tomorrow night, but I cannot promise when. I will try to be here just after sunset, but I could be late." He warned. His time was not purely his own.

"We'll have someone here to meet you then. Hermione? We should go, Harry's eager to see you." Arthur stood.

"I can't Arthur." Hermione stood. "Tell Harry I'll see him soon."

Arthur frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Leave it be Arthur." Remus said. "Hermione has an agreement with Mr. Rowle. I do not think he trusts her safety to us."

"What manner of agreement?" Kingsley spoke up, his deep voice rumbling through the room.

"The kind that is not your concern, Kingsley." Hermione stood and looked at them. "I'm in no danger, and Mr. Rowle has been a complete gentleman." She reassured them, even if it was a bit of a lie. "We needed his help. What I did to secure it is a private matter between us. I ask you all to respect that." She looked at the three men, her eyes lingering the longest on Remus. "Just tell Harry I am safe and leave it that."

Kingsley nodded. "Very well, but be very clear on this Rowle…if you hurt that girl when all this is said and done, you'll answer for it to me." He growled.

Thorfinn merely quirked his lips in a smirk. "If I tried hurting that witch, she's more than capable of holding me to account herself." He chuckled a bit. "I doubt very much she has need of anyone to fight her battles for her."

Hermione was surprised by the praise, and didn't resist as he placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the little seaside cottage. He pulled her in close and concentrated a moment before apparating them to his cottage.

The waves were crashing against the shore as they popped through with a crack. Thorfinn released her and watched as she regained her equilibrium. "Have you eaten yet?" He asked her, seeing how pale she was.

She shook her head. "Remus tried to get me to eat but…I just couldn't." She said softly.

"Come inside, I'll make us something." He said and motioned for her to walk ahead of him. A flick of his wand got a fire starting in the grate and he took off his jacket and tossed it over a chair as he walked, shirtless into the kitchen and got the fire going in the old fashioned wood-fired stove.

"I'm just going to grab a quick shower while that heats up. Can you peel a few potatoes and clean some mushrooms?" He asked her, putting what she'd need on the counter.

Hermione nodded, a little off balance with how normal a task that was. In the middle of a magical war and he wanted her to prep some vegetables for dinner? She pushed up her sleeves and put some water in a bowl and then using a paring knife she peeled the potatoes and left them whole, not sure that he wanted. Then she went to the sink and started cleaning the button mushrooms. That finished, she dried her hands on a tea towel and then filled the kettle and put it on to boil.

She sat down, half dozing off when the bathroom door opened and he came out. She nearly fell off her chair. He was just wearing a towel around his hips as he crossed the kitchen and tossed his clothes into the laundry room. She closed her eyes and dropped her head down onto the table with a dull thunk. She was marrying a fucking god. She didn't WANT to appreciate the view, but she'd have to be blind, dead, and buried to not drool. He was muscular, but not overly so. The long lines of his body carried the muscle well and only a smattering of old scars marred his skin. A beautiful tattoo of two ravens adorned his right pec, the black ink vivid against his pale skin. Other than the towel the only thing he wore was the amulet around his neck.

"Are you all right over there, little witch?" His tone was amused as he moved around the kitchen.

"Please put some clothes on." She muttered.

He laughed heartily. "Sweetheart, I usually cook in the nude. The towel was a concession for you." He smirked and put some oil in the frying pan and started searing off a couple of chicken breasts before adding the mushrooms, some onion, garlic and red wine and getting it to reduce. He chopped the potatoes into smaller pieces and then put them on to boil. He grabbed himself a beer out of the fridge and came to sit down at the table.

"So, tell me about this idea of yours to help co-ordinate my friends." He asked her, enjoying her discomfort immensely.

Hermione lifted her head, cheeks very red. "During our fifth year we had a secret Defence group, because Umbridge wasn't teaching us anything. I used a protean charm to inform the holders of the next time and date that we'd be meeting. The coins also would heat up to let people know that they had updated." She said.

"A Protean Charm, in fifth year?" His eyebrows rose. "That's a clever bit of magic." He looked duly impressed. "That would be simple enough. Even just charming the coins to heat up, and change colour would be sufficient for a signal."

She nodded. "I'd make yours the master coin, so you can signal the attack at the right moment." She said.

"How long will you need to enchant twenty coins?" He asked, wanting her and at least two other order members to have them as well so they'd be aware of WHEN they'd be getting their reinforcements.

"Maybe a couple hours, at most." She said.

"Good, you can work on that in the morning. I have an errand to run." He said and stood, adjusting his towel.

Hermione averted her eyes. "Sure." She said quietly.

Thorfinn went to check on their meal and stirred the sauce a bit and then made her a cup of tea. "Here…I'll be right back." He said and headed upstairs to put on a pair of boxers for her consideration. Poor girl looked like she was going to pass out. He pulled on a black T-shirt as well and then headed back down stairs. "Better?" He asked her and went to finish off their food.

"Thank you." She said and took a deep breath. "I'm not really used to…"

"It's ok, little witch." He said and set the plates out and started dishing it up. He brought it over and poured her a glass of wine to go with it.

"Your tattoo, are those Odin's ravens?" She asked, trying to find something to talk about.

He nodded. "Yes, Munnin and Huginn." He smiled. "The two sides of true knowledge, thought and memory."

She smiled, pleased that she'd been right. She cut a piece of her chicken and nearly moaned. It was so good. "This is delicious."

He grinned. "My father told me that every wizard should know how to cook, because it's fastest way to a witch's heart." He winked at her.

She blushed a little and tried some of the wine. "Well, it certainly doesn't hurt your cause." She admitted. It was a further reminder that he was not some boy from school, he was older…experienced, and likely had expectations. She chewed on her bottom lip a bit as she focused on eating. She was grateful when he didn't push for any more conversation, clearly just as hungry as she was. As she finished her meal she shook her head a little as he topped up her wine. "I still don't know why you'd want to marry me." She said, sitting back in her chair and sipping the wine.

He nodded and stood, offering her a hand. "Come with me." He said.

Hermione slipped a hand into his and let him draw her up to her feet. She took her wine with her as he led her through the main floor to a small study. He grabbed a book off the desk and tugged her down to sit in the little loveseat in front of the fireplace.

"This is my family tree, going back all the way to the Norman Conquest." He flipped through the pages. The various names were coded, in red, blue, and purple ink. He flipped to the very front where his family's crest was, in bold gold and black. 'Quod ea facultas utrum magis sanguis.' He read and looked at her.

"Blood matters, but ability matters more." She translated and looked at him.

"In essence, yes." He flipped through. "The names in red are Muggleborn witches, and wizards. Our family has always accepted that while blood and heritage is important, to remain strong and vital we needed to bring new blood in when the opportunity presents itself." His grandfather had told him when he was a lad to look outside the box when choosing his future wife. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to cast an unforgiveable successfully?" He looked at her.

"I'm guessing that you're going to tell me." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Dark spells function of pure intent, and are fueled by the power of the caster. Anyone can say the words, and make the wand movements, but if you don't have power combined with pure intent, it will fail. To use the killing curse, you have to do more than just hate…you have to desire their life to be snuffed out forever. You pull the darkest part of your soul to the forefront, and surrender to it. You never hesitated, you didn't waver, and it was beautiful." Thorfinn said softly and reached up to touch her face, his thumb stroking against her bottom lip.

Hermione shivered, suddenly cold, and tried to shift away but he slipped his hand back into her hair and kissed her. The kiss was hard and demanding. He released her lips after a moment, but didn't let her move away from him. "Don't hide from that part of yourself because that is what's going to keep you alive, little witch. That part of you is the only reason I didn't hand you over to my master that night. I got a glimpse of what you could be, and I wanted to be the one to shape you."

"I'm not like you." She protested, struggling a little.

"Dolores might beg to differ sweetheart." He shifted, pinning her to the cushions. "The sooner you admit that to yourself, the better off you'll be. It's easy to pretend, and ignore the things that make you uncomfortable, but the truth is that those parts of yourself are there, and if you ignore them they tend to rear up at the worst times."

Hermione nodded, not so much because she agreed with him, but because she wanted him to let go of her. She was NOT like him. "Let go of me." She said firmly and let out a breath as he released her. She handed him back the book and stood. "It's late."

He nodded. "It is." He set the book aside and came to his feet, moving into her personal space again. "My room is just across the hall from yours, you can borrow a t-shirt for bed if you want. They're in the second drawer from the top. I'm just going to tidy up the kitchen." He said and gave her a smile before turning and leaving the room.

Hermione took a deep breath and then headed upstairs quickly. She hesitated at the top of the stairs and went into his bedroom, going to the dresser and taking a t-shirt for bed. Harry still had her little beaded bag with all her clothes in it, and she didn't relish the thought of sleeping in her clothes. She took a soft blue t-shirt and quickly went back across the hall. She shut and locked the bedroom door. She undressed and slipped on the large T-shirt. She flopped down on the bed, her mind spinning.

Everything was so confusing, emotions just twisting and roiling around inside of her. He was magnetic, aggressive, and dangerous, but when he touched her it was like sparks travelling across her skin. It had never been like that with Ron. God…Ron. She felt tears welling up as she thought about him. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her, crying into it. He'd been taken because of her. If she'd just resisted a little while he and Harry would have moved on without her. She'd just been so afraid for her parents. Thorfinn had known just where to apply the pressure, and she had buckled. She hated him for that, but not any more than she hated herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And I'm back. I was wrestling with intense writer's block on this story and I'm glad to finally get a chapter out for everyone. Huge thank yours to everyone that's followed along and given this story a chance.**

 _o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

Hermione woke to a soft knocking at her bedroom door. Last night, she had cried herself to sleep, and she felt like hell. In general, she just felt completely wrung out. After struggling into her jeans, she padded across the room and unlocked the door, opening it a crack.

"Breakfast is nearly ready, if you want to come down," Thorfinn said, any hint of teasing out of his tone.

"I'll be down in a minute," she replied and closed the door softly. His footsteps padded away, and she leaned her forehead against the smooth oak, trying to gather herself back together. She got dressed and headed down, sitting at the table and adding some sugar and cream to her coffee.

"I need to apologize for last night, I should not have put my hands on you," Thorfinn apologized as he joined her at the table, setting a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of her. He looked and sounded sincere, and there was a fine crease of worry on his forehead.

"You scare me," she admitted quietly.

"I imagine I do," he agreed. "But I'll try not to frighten you more than I already have."

Hermione could see shadows under his eyes, and there was a slight droop to his shoulders. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"The things I've seen and done, don't let me sleep terribly well most nights, little witch," he said and sipped his coffee. He sounded mostly resigned, and a little sad. "Hopefully it'll all be over soon." He ran a hand through his hair.

She nodded. "Do you have the coins you want me to enchant?"

"Yeah, I'll get them out for you before I leave."

"Where are you going?" she asked, unable to help her curiosity.

"I have some things to pick up in Diagon Alley. Is there anything you'd like for yourself?" Thorfinn asked her.

She blinked at him and shook her head. "Nothing I can really think of…I need clothes, but it's a little hard for you to pick those out for me," she said. "Harry has my bag with all my things in it."

"I'll ask the Order member at the cottage tonight about your things," he said, prepared for a fight when she realized that she wasn't coming with him.

She narrowed her eyes but didn't get angry, yet. "I need to see Harry and he needs my help. There's something we have to do or nothing else will matter." She knew it was a risk to tell him about the Horcruxes, but she also knew that without a good reason, he'd try to keep her here where he thought she was safe.

He'd been wondering when, or if she'd confess the truth of her mission to him. "What exactly are you helping him do?" He asked her.

"You-Know-Who made use of a very dark, evil piece of magic called a Horcrux. He's hidden severed pieces of his soul in various objects so that even if his physical form is destroyed, he will be able to come back. Before he was killed, Professor Dumbledore told Harry about it and guessed that he'd created six of them. Three have been destroyed, we have a fourth one and just need to find a way to destroy it since Griphook took the sword of Gryffindor from us and betrayed us at Gringotts. There's one hidden somewhere at Hogwarts, and we're fairly sure that Nagini is the final one. Then that just leave the bit of his soul left in his body." She had her own suspicions as to that being it, she wanted so desperately to be wrong.

His eyebrows rose up into his hairline. "That's what you stole from Gringotts? No wonder he lost his shit and slaughtered everyone in the bank."

Hermione nodded seriously. "So I need to see Harry, because he can't do this alone," she said, willing him to understand.

"When I go tonight, I'll tell them you need to meet with Harry," he conceeded. "But tonight I want you to stay here and rest, all right?"

"All right," she agreed and sipped her coffee.

"I heard you crying last night," he spoke quietly, breaking the silence after a few moments.

Hermione didn't look up and just stared into her coffee mug. "I was thinking about Ron," she admitted softly. "About how if he dies, that's on my hands. I don't know how I'll ever look any of the Weasleys in the eye again." She felt tears building up behind her eyes again. "I should have resisted, at least a little." Distantly, she heard him moving around the table and then she felt his hands on her shoulders. "I know you said I didn't have a choice, but it feels like I did."

"Did you love him?" he asked her, gently rubbing her shoulders.

"Yes," she whispered, closing her eyes as the tears slipped out. "I've loved him for a long time and now he's gone." She sobbed softly, not resisting as he turned her in her seat and cradled her softly against his stomach, stroking her hair.

"Shhh…if he loved you he wouldn't have wanted you to be hurt. He'd want you to be safe, protected…" He whispered, trying to give her some measure of comfort. He'd feared that her tears had been ones of fear, that his actions in the study had made her afraid of what he might do to her in the night. It was almost a relief that she was simply mourning her friend, as if she knew on some level that he was indeed dead. He just held her until she drew back of her own accord. He went and got a damp face cloth from the bathroom and wiped the tears from her cheeks, letting the cool water sooth her skin. "You should eat, it'll help," he said and returned to his own chair on the other side of the table.

Hermione sniffled a little but turned to her food, making herself eat. She managed to finish most of it and then sat back.

"All done?" At her silent nod, he took her plate away and tidied up the kitchen. "I should be back in a few hours." He went over to her and pulled a pouch out of his jacket, counting out 20 silver sickles. "Will these work for the enchantments?"

"Yeah. So when triggered, I'll enchant them to heat up and change colour to red. That will be the signal."

"That'll be perfect," he said to her. "There's plenty of food in the icebox, please help yourself if you're hungry. I'll see you when I get back."

"I'll be here…since I can't exactly leave." She said giving him a bit of a look. He just winked at her and headed outside. An audible crack signalled his departure. Hermione sighed and poured herself a little more coffee and decided to have a bit of a look around the cottage.

It didn't have the feel of a place that was often lived in, more the way her parent's vacation cottage had felt. She sat down in the study and opened up the family genealogy book again, in awe of just how far back the family had recorded its history. They had been part of the Norman Conquest, the first names in the book were William Rowles & Aedelinda Ascania. It was clear to her from her knowledge of English history that the invading Norman, William Rowles had married a Saxon noblewoman. Overtime the name Rowles would have been shortened to Rowle. As he had said last night, over the centuries there were muggleborns integrated into the family tree here and there. It was a fascinating thing to see it all there in black and white. Every generation or so there were pages written about the notable members of the family and their various accomplishments.

Remembering that she needed to enchant the coins, she sighed and reluctantly laid the book aside, determined to return to it once she had finished. She took her time and laid the enchantments over the coins, weaving the spells with care. She tested them and then set the master coin to the side and the others in a neat pile. It wasn't a difficult spell but it was a delicate one that took a good deal of concentration.

Hermione grabbed some fruit to eat and then returned to the study, settling in with the family history and reading about the earliest members of Thorfinn's family. It gave a fantastical magical history of the Norman Conquest, and how William and Aedelinda had married to cement peace between the invading and defending magical forces. There had been four such marriages, sanctioned by William the Conqueror, to ensure that the magical community at least would not take up arms against the Normans again. Hermione felt some uncomfortable parallels to her own situation. She was so engrossed in the book that she nearly let out a squeak of surprise as the door opened to the study, revealing Thorfinn.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He chuckled a little. "Interesting reading?"

"Actually yes, I didn't know about the Saxon Magical community's resistance to the Norman Conquest." She coloured a little and closed the book, setting it aside. "What time is it?"

"Nearly two in the afternoon," he said. "I'll get us a late lunch together." He withdrew, not ordering her to come with him. He needed to stop thinking about her like a prisoner or an enemy, especially because she was going to be his wife. His father had beaten manners into him, and he needed to try and find them again. He heard her enter the kitchen behind him and smiled. "Could you make some tea?" he asked.

"Of course," Hermione said, unable to help but eye the numerous packages sitting by the back door. "Busy shopping trip?"

"Busier than I had planned." He smirked and popped a loaf of bread into the oven to warm. He was heating up some home-made chicken soup that his gran had sent him in a warded parcel. He closed his eyes and just breathed in the smell. For a moment, it felt like he was back home in her kitchen watching her add herbs to the broth, and trying to sneak a taste when her back was turned.

"Nothing bad I hope?" she asked as she got the cups set on the table and put the little milk pitcher on the table for them to share.

"No," he said and got bowls out for them. "I just needed to get a few things ready. I have a feeling things are going to get crazy very fast, and I like to be prepared."

Hermione returned her attention to making their tea. She managed to not jump when he touched her elbow and turned her around. She gave him a curious look as he lifted her left hand and slipped a ring onto her ring finger. There was an opal surrounded by a ring of diamonds and seed pearls, set into a rose gold band. It was beautiful and had a great sense of age to it. There was a little warmth as it sized itself to her finger. She was suddenly at a loss for words.

"I know none of this is normal, but I thought you should have this," Thorfinn said softly. "I was able to get into my family vault to retrieve it. You are a remarkable witch, Hermione."

"It's beautiful," She said and lifted her eyes to meet his.

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "It suits you." He said and gave her a warm smile. "See…I can be a nice guy sometimes." He winked and turned away to finish getting their lunch.

Hermione shook her head, still off balance as she finished making their tea. She couldn't seem to stop herself from looking at the ring on her finger. It made everything so real now. She was engaged. To a Death Eater. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was going to have a LOT to explain to her parents when all this was over.

Thorfinn came over and set a bowl of soup down, and some thick-sliced French bread. "You ok?" He asked, watching her.

"Yes, well…maybe." She said and met his eyes. "I guess the ring just makes everything feel more real." She said quietly. "It's one thing to know that when this all over we're getting married, and another to *know*." She hoped he understood.

He nodded, not taking it personally. Given everything that had happened over the last few days, he wouldn't begrudge her feeling a little overwhelmed. "Eat up and then I have something for you," He said, not pressing her on this.

"More?" She gave him a look and settled into her seat.

He just smiled and started on his meal.

Hermione resisted the urge to huff at him in annoyance, and enjoyed the simple meal. Other than her mother, she'd never had someone cook for her…and she had to admit it was rather nice. While they'd been on the run, she'd been the unofficial cook. Harry had helped from time to time, but the lion's share of it had been done by her. Rowle had seen to it that she was safe, fed, clothed, and her wounds treated. He'd taken charge of her, and seemed dedicated to keeping her safe, even though he already had his precious immunity agreement with the Order. It confused her to no end, but it also felt strangely good too.

Once they finished lunch, Rowle brought over the bags for her. "It's probably not what you had in mind for clothing, but given what's coming I think it'll be what you need. It's all charmed to fit itself to you once it's on, so why don't you go and try everything on." He said.

Hermione took the bags up to the bedroom that had been hers during her stay here. She laid the boxes out on the bed and opening them revealed a full set of dragon-hide dueling robes. There were black dragon-hide pants, boots, and a beautiful coat, cut just right to allow freedom of movement. A simple black shirt was meant to be worn underneath and there was a warded wand holster for her forearm. She didn't even want to think what this had cost, but it was clear that if Thorfinn was going to let her go with Harry, he wanted her wearing the best protection possible.

Everything fit perfectly, the wonders of magic, and the witch staring back at her in the mirror looked very different from the one she was used to seeing. Silver buckles accented the black dragonhide, tiny protection runes etched into every buckle and stud on the outfit. The magic practically purred around her, bolstering her confidence. The holster was designed so that it could be popped one handed, in an emergency, but was set for an easy draw under normal circumstances.

As she headed back down the stairs, she realized the boots had a silencing charm in them that would allow her to move silently, no matter what surface she was crossing. Handy little spell that. She entered the kitchen, where Thorfinn was finishing off the dishes and just stood there, taking in his shocked expression with some pleasure.

He let out a low whistle, raking his eyes up the entire length of her body. "You might just give half the Death Eaters heart failure, little witch." He tossed the dish towel aside and walked towards her, eyes burning with clear desire. "I don't know if I want to let you out of this house looking like that now."

"Too bad that I have to go, then isn't it?" Hermione felt her cheeks flush a little, not listening to the little voice at the back of her head that said to back away, and quickly. She knew that it was the intensity of the situation they'd been thrown into, but right now all she wanted was to lose herself in his lips and try to forget everything else for a little while. She wasn't an idiot; she knew that she could die tomorrow and no one had ever made her feel like this before. Not even Viktor had made her blood burn like this.

"Completely horrible," he answered and cradled her cheek in his hands, leaning down and catching her lips in a searing kiss.

Hermione made a little sound low in her throat as he kissed her roughly, not even pretending to be gentle this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and suddenly his hands were on her hips, lifting her to sit on the counter to bring her up to his height. He was standing between her spread thighs, one hand still gripping her hip and the other smoothing up her back. She broke the kiss, needing air and that only encouraged him to nip and suck down her throat. When he took her lips again, his hands slid down to cup her ass, pulling her hips against his. Hermione couldn't help but moan into the kiss as she felt him hard and ready against her. It was too much and she pulled back, putting her hands on his chest, her heart was pounding out of her chest.

Thorfinn moved his hands to grip the edge of the counter and took a deep breath, before nodding and moving back. He retreated to lean back against the edge of the table and watched as she hopped down off the counter. "You're going to be the death of me…" he muttered and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry…" She looked down at the floor for a moment.

"No…I shouldn't have let it go so far." He cut off her apology. "This isn't the time, and we both need to be focused on our jobs right now. I should probably head out, before I do something we'll both regret."

"That's probably a good idea."

"I'll probably be back late, it might be best not to wait up for me." There was still lingering heat in his eyes.

"I'll see you in the morning then." Hermione watched him go and let out a shaky breath. A night without Thorfinn here would help her to get her head back on straight. Everything was all muddled up and had been since she'd killed Umbridge. She didn't know if that was because she'd used an Unforgivable, or if she was just trying to avoid the reality of the entire situation. All Hermione knew was that they needed to finish this once and for all. After Voldemort was dead there would be plenty of time for guilt and recriminations, everything else would have to wait until then.


End file.
